


No Frills

by cathouse_mary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Character Study, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally likes to keep things simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Frills

**Name:** cathouse_mary  
 **Type of work** : _Ficlet_  
 **Category** : _Het_.  
 **Title** :No Frills  
 **Prompt(s) used** : From Spring Into Sherlock fest - Sally/Anderson, Lestrade: Why Sally started sleeping with Anderson  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : _No warnings apply._  
 **Notes/Acknowledgments** : Delphi rocks my Oxford commas.   
**Consider this work for voting?** : _Yes_

 

Sally likes things simple.

Her flat is IKEA minimalist, almost stark, and organised to the teeth. Her place is light and bright, she knows where everything is because when she comes home in a fog of fatigue, she needs to know where everything is before she crawls onto the sofa and sleeps for twelve hours. Nigel, her cat, is a largely easygoing marmalade tabby who forgives her erratic schedule and pees on the shoes of men he doesn’t like.

He is a sterling judge of character and has hated about every man she’s ever allowed in the door.

The closet is full of simple outfits from LucyAlice, Topshop, and H&M - organised by day of the week every Sunday night. Shoes and underthings to match are placed with each one.

It’s not that she’s ‘anal’ - as some prats have suggested - it’s that her life outside of this flat is so chaotic and unpredictable. Sometimes Sally has to wash off in the ladies’ with a handful of Wet Ones and change knickers from the a six-pack of Hanes cheap cotton briefs she keeps in her file drawer.

No, there’s enough drama and chaos going on in her work life. Her private life needs to be simple and no-frills.

That is why she’s fucking Bob Anderson.

Anderson is married and likely to stay that way. He knows she knows he’s married - it’s not like he ever takes his wedding band off unless he’s gloving up. While he’s an excellent forensic technician, he is vain enough to wear a toupee and think nobody can tell, so there’s not too much going on upstairs. He’s also a perfectionist, meticulous about Mrs. Anderson not finding out, so Sally’s not worried about being faced down by an angry wife.

It’s straight-up sex, no complications because Anderson can’t afford them and Sally will not have them. Complications are messy and leave chaos in their wake, like broken dishes and broken hearts, torn clothing and words that cannot be unsaid.

Lestrade had warned her, didn’t he?

Can’t for a minute say he didn’t.

Stay away from him, Sally. He’s bad news looking for a place to happen, Sally, and you don’t want to be there when. You don’t know what you’re messing with, Sally. Run, Sally.

Lestrade told her, but in the aftermath never once said he’d told her so. It gave her some dignity after she’d lost it completely, and she’s grateful to him for that.

So, simplicity. No drama. No complications. No frills.

She eyes this new bloke, Dr. Watson, and wonders if there’s a way to tell him to get away from Sherlock Holmes before Sherlock can happen to him too.

~ End


End file.
